zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Benefits Of A Rural Family Life
On a hill where the grass is green and we can hear a river flowing nearby That is the home of Bunnyburrow´s happiest new family No noise, no crime and no pollution in the nature This place is just perfect for our family life as it can be It´s not hard for me to adjust into this rural life at all With Judy as my wife, I can´t even describe how fortunate I feel We may have settled now, but we never gave up on our dreams Thanks to you, our dear Zootopia is now a much happier place The city gets better every day, while my happiness lies here With my lovely and cute doe who is mine forever Judy, you will always be my one true love and soulmate Everything that is good in the world, you mean that to me You led me out of the darkness and let me experience true happiness When I´m as close to you as possible, I feel like rising to the heavens Even in the deepest and darkest night, I can hear your gentle voice When my heart belongs to a true heroine, I don´t need anyone else I´ll always take care of you, never ever hurting or abandoning you For the rest of my life, I´m staying here as your husband so true Our badges are on a display on our living room table, full of memories They will serve as a token of those wonderful days I´m feeling the warmth of the fireplace and hearing the laughter of our children Not to mention the wonderful smell of your chocolate chip cookies in the oven I´m at my happiest when I´m surrounded by my loved ones Reading cozily on a chair as I watch over our playing kids I give Laverne a nice little piggyback ride as I go see you on the balcony There you are, taking care of the roses there as you smile at me warmly You´ve still got that adorable carrot farmer outfit you wore back home Such a great wife you are with your hard work and motherly love You have such a disarming smile that shines brighter than the sun It still amazes me how wonderful your impact on my life has been Years have passed since our reunion under a bridge and you haven´t changed a bit Thank you for all those years full of love, my strong, wise and beautiful rabbit I do a bit of a dance with you just like during our early days After a nice little spin, I dip you and give your nose a tender kiss Gently, I smoosh your fluffy face, beautiful and smooth as silk As usual, you blush and respond by kissing my cheek Our children will grow up well with you as their loving mother With how nice and obedient they are, I can see them having a bright future You take Laverne into your arms, tickling a bit her cute little bunny tail I rest my paw on your shoulder as you feed her from a bottle We would´ve never made it here if we never learnt to look past our differences Therefore I couldn´t be any more proud of all of our choices Hustling is ancient history, this fox is a loving and devoted family man now Married to the most gorgeous thing that has ever come out of Bunnyburrow I love spending the rest of my life close to my loved ones in a place most safe and free Such are the benefits of a rural family life. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Fanon Category:Stories